


A orillas del Lago Negro

by Azulz



Series: Wolfstar ftw [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Drowning, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Romance, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azulz/pseuds/Azulz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Remus. ¡Remus! —gritó alguien con un tono divertido en su voz.</p>
<p>El licántropo chilló por la sorpresa y, al estar tan al borde del agua, cayó en el lago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A orillas del Lago Negro

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: El Potterverso es propiedad de Rowling. Escribo sin fines de lucro.

El Lago Negro era un pozo sin fondo. Oscuro, interminable. A Remus le gustaba sentarse a orillas de él, mirando el infinito que había en esa negrura. Le gustaba oler el exquisito aroma que desprendían las flores alrededor de él. Le agradaba mirar al frente y observar el Bosque Prohibido, con esa aura de misterio que éste siempre desprendía.

—Remus. ¡Remus! —gritó alguien con un tono divertido en su voz.

El licántropo chilló por la sorpresa y, al estar tan al borde del agua, cayó en el lago. Sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de agua. Se ahogaba lentamente. Fuera del agua, Sirius dirigió una mirada rápida alrededor, y al ver que nadie los vigilaba, se transformó en un perro con un increíble parecido con el Grim, ese dogo del que tanto había hablado la profesora de Adivinación. Sin pensárselo dos veces, el animago se lanzó al agua.

Remus bajaba lentamente hacia el fondo del lago. El perro negro se acercó a él, nadando grácilmente, y le mordió la túnica. Empezó a nadar hacia la salida del agua, arrastrándolo, con su interior gritando que por favor no estuviese muerto, que no lo estuviese. Si lo estaba, no podría decirle nada de nada, ni sus sentimientos, ni cuanto lo quería, ni todo lo que había hecho para que nunca se enterase…no podría decirle nada nunca. Llegó a la superficie y tomó una bocanada de aire. Con esfuerzo, dejó a su amigo en la tierra y volvió a ser Sirius y dejar de ser Canuto.

—Remus… ¡Remus! No estés muerto, no lo estés…—Sirius empezó a golpear el pecho del licántropo mientras las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos grises, en un intento de devolverlo del desmayo, porque seguía oyendo los latidos del chico de ojos ámbar, aunque éstos se hacían cada vez más distantes.

— ¡Eh, Sirius! ¿Qué pa…? —Canuto escuchó a la distancia la voz de su mejor amigo

— ¡Puta madre! —escuchó que Peter exclamaba. Sintió como ambos se acercaban.

James sacó su varita de su bolsillo y conjuró, con los ojos muy abiertos del horror:

— ¡Ennervate!

Sirius parpadeó, confundido, dejando de golpear el pecho de Remus. Se había olvidado completamente de su varita y de que era un mago. Solo le había importado salvarlo. El licántropo se movió y abrió los ojos, y sus orbes ámbar brillaron. El chico parecía extrañado. Empezó a toser y el agua cayó en su túnica, que ya estaba totalmente empapada.

—Remus…yo…lo siento tanto…—sollozó Sirius, algo asqueado consigo mismo.

—No —masculló Remus, y tosió un poco— importa, Sirius. —El licántropo parecía algo confundido, pero de todas formas se acercó a Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Le susurró, con voz soñolienta—: No me importa porque te amo, Sirius.

El pelinegro de ojos grises se sonrojó totalmente. Pocas veces Sirius se quedaba en silencio, pero la confesión del joven de ojos ámbar era suficiente. El hombre lobo tenía unas pequeñas manchas rojas en sus pómulos. James exclamó:

— ¡Lo sabía! Se les notaba a los dos, la verdad.

—Qué…demonios…—musitó Peter, claramente sorprendido.

—Yo…Yo también te amo, Lunático —murmuró Sirius, sin saber exactamente qué decir.


End file.
